The present disclosure is related to workforce management. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to automated assignment and routing of work between employees.
Workforce optimization software and services help organizations to improve customer service by improving responsiveness to customers as well as back office workflows designed to service customers. Such back office workflow may include customer service interactions via telephone, web chat, email, or other communication methods or platforms. Workforce optimization software and services can help to capture and analyze customer interactions, improve workforce performance, uncover business trends and competitive advantages, discovery the root cause of customer employee behaviors, improve the quality and speed of decisions, connect customer service operation more tightly to other parts of an organization, and enhance customer service. Workforce optimization software and services seek to achieve these goals, extract information from both customers and employees in customer service interactions which provide insight into the customer experience both from a customer sides of the interaction.
The management of back office work flow is often conducted on an add-hoc basis and often rely either on manual distribution of work assignments or simple work routing rules in a rudimentary automated framework. This manner of work distribution among a plurality of employees is inefficient and not optimal. Available automated work flow routing systems attempt to address this need in the back office setting, but are limited in effectiveness and success often simply applying the manual or add-hoc process into an automated form. The inventors have identified that the addition of improved foresight of employee schedules, availability, and skills combined with work flow simulations can improve automated work routing to optimize work assignment, forecast, service level and compute real life service level again forecasted service levels when processing an active backlog of work.